Loathe Me Sweetly
by hotlittlestarlet
Summary: Relive 1.07  Victor, Victrola  and onwards. This time, set the date back a couple hundred years. B/C historical
1. Prologue

_He showered her with kisses, starting at her collarbone and trailing up to her ear. She wished he would stop, but her body wanted otherwise. She couldn't possibly have him stop. _

"_You are so ravishing," he whispered. She arched her body in reply as her mouth found his. Tender kisses soon became passionate and full of lust as she buried herself within his warmth. She stroked his cheekbone, smiling coyly. _

_He took her hand from his face and gently kissed it. She shivered from his touch and he asked softly, "Are you sure?" She wriggled her hand out of his grasp and cupped his face. She looked sincerely into his brown eyes and closed the distance between them, locking her lips onto his with a desire he didn't know existed.

* * *

_

Lady Blair Waldorf gasped as she jolted upright. This could not be happening. Last night… last night was a mistake, she told herself over again. But no part of her truly regretted it. She rose, slipping from her silk sheets and taking a glass of water from the tray the maids had left beside her bed. She always awoke with a dry mouth, and so she requested she had water immediately.

"Blair! Oh Blair, I have heard much talk," Lady Serena said as she came hurriedly into Blair's bedroom. Blair froze as she turned to her best friend. Certainly this could not be about her and that creature.

"What gossip?" she asked. Serena laughed with pure delight.

"Of course, that Lord Nate Archibald has offered you his hand in marriage! Oh Blair, this is simply wonderful. We must start planning immediately-"

"Serena. You must not listen to such gossip. Nathaniel has done none of the sorts. Now please, I must dress and get ready for the ball tonight. Perhaps we shall see each other then?" Blair smiled primly. Serena gave her a weird glance, but without another word, strode out of the room. Blair let out a sigh she did not know she was holding. The thought of seeing Lord Nate again was horrifying enough without this new piece of gossip lurking in the shadows. Yes, perhaps he had offered her the Vanderbilt ring, a truly exquisite piece at that, but she knew in her heart he didn't love her enough for them to marry. And so she had left him there, mouth agape as she strutted off.

And that's what led her to Chuck.

* * *

Chuck groaned as he stretched in his bed. It was late, as he looked at the clock, even for him. And all too soon he remembered her, beautiful as a diamond. He tried forcing his mind wander elsewhere, but realized he couldn't avoid the inevitable. He let his mind truly experience what had occurred last night, the look he had given her before closing the distance between them, the way she had moaned his name into his ear, the way her hair had smelled so good… She was just divine in every right. And he couldn't wait to see her again at the ball that night.

* * *

A/N Please, if you want me to continue, review. I promise my chapters do get longer besides the first prologue. So, if you want a second chapter, review!

.


	2. Chapter 1

The ball was a lively one at Townsend Hall. Lord and Lady Calloway hosted the event graciously, and only the finest families in London were invited. It was early spring, and the grass was springing up from its roots. It was evening and one by one, carriages were dropping off their passengers, through the gate and between rows of cherry blossom trees. Highly expensive gowns and dress coats and trousers filtered through the entrance of Townsend as the ball began.

* * *

Lady Blair Waldorf chuckled to her friend as he told a terrible joke. She looked down to her pale blue dress, trying to hide the fact that she was not enjoying talking to him. She had just arrived, and was hoping she wouldn't see _him_ anywhere. Of course, some wishes don't come true.

"Really, Lord Calloway, you outdo yourself. Please excuse me- I must greet others, if you don't mind," beaming as she spoke to the ball's host. He nodded and she quickly slipped away and noticed her mother watching her. She came to her mother's side. If anything, it was an escape from the people she did not want to talk to.

"Now, Blair, I'm glad you are socializing. This is very important if we are to find a suitable husband for you," she started. Leaning in to whisper, Lady Eleanor smiled, "Especially one with a large estate."

"Mother!" she gasped. Her mother just chuckled

"So much to learn. I know you'll do me proud," she said, walking away to chatter with another woman she knew. At that moment, Blair could only think about what she had done. She had not done her family proud at all, and if she couldn't keep Lord Charles' mouth shut, she would be shunned from society. Silencing him was imperative.

As she was walking towards Serena, someone took hold of her wrist. She jumped in surprise and spun around in a hurry, only to see the devil himself. Her luck was running out.

He was clad in an all black suit, with a touch of blue peeking out from his jacket pocket. She hated how they matched. Perhaps he did it on purpose. Despite his fashion, she had to admit he looked terribly handsome.

"Oh, just who I was wishing to speak to. Would you like to dance?" Lord Charles Bass asked politely. Blair's eyes widened.

"Hardly," she replied, as she struggled to set her hand loose, "Leave me alone, _Lord Charles_," she growled.

"I think we still have some unfinished business. And plus, you wouldn't want all of London to know what unseemly act you committed in the back of my very carriage, am I right?" he smirked. Great, she thought. He was enjoying this. That bastard.

"You wouldn't dare." His lips turned upwards into a smile.

"Oh, I would. And you know it." She sighed, hating him even more.

"I'm sure the whole of England would love to know that you forced yourself on me," she said, her eyes twinkling with passion for their game.

"No one would believe you," he stated.

"Yes they would. I do have a much better reputation than you, as you know."

"You cunning woman. Save your last dance for me," he said, giving her one last look over before striding off.

Blair closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to process what had just happened. After everything that had happened, she didn't know why she had believed she would get away with this. She was treading on thin ice.

* * *

The ball was grand, besides the fact that Chuck appeared in the darkest corners, waiting to come out for the last dance. It was nearing all too soon, and although Blair had danced with countless men she hadn't felt the same heat she had felt with Chuck.

"B? How's everything going? You look kind of startled," Serena asked. Blair came back down to reality quickly.

"Oh no S, I'm fine…"

"Don't lie to me Blair Waldorf, I know when you are lying to me," Serena stated.

"It's nothing, Serena," she said, letting out a sigh.

"Why is Lord Charles staring at you?" she questioned, looking to his stare.

"I have no idea, please leave it alone. I must get a drink now, if you don't mind," Blair said with finality.

"Okay B," Serena said, touching her shoulder as to comfort her.

Taking a sip of her red wine, she glanced at Chuck to see that he was still staring at her with that look. It was if he could see right through her clothes. That thought was simply too terrifying for her to fathom.

She moved out of his view and almost tripped over someone's highly polished shoe. Speaking a rushed "Oh my, I'm very sorry," she realized Lord Archibald had been her victim. Blushing, she looking away, about to walk off when he spoke.

"Blair… you look truly stunning tonight," he said.

"As do you, Nathaniel." And in that moment, she missed his gentlemanly qualities. He never forgot to compliment her and he was always polite. He was easy to be around, handsome enough, and was certainly society's most loved bachelor. However, he could never make her feel the heat she had with Chuck.

A husky voice came out of nowhere, "Well, I believe I have a dance to collect, Lady Waldorf?" Lady Waldorf knew not to make a scene in front of Lord Archibald, so she bid farewell to Nathaniel, allowed Chuck to take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. She groaned inwardly as she realized the last dance would be a waltz.

"Take my hand, Lady Waldorf," she did as he asked. She could feel the electricity as bare hand grasped bare hand, "That's right, now my shoulder." She glared at him, but took his shoulder anyways. His hand took a hold of her waist possessively, receiving another glare. He ignored them.

They spun around the room gracefully. Nobody could help but notice; everyone was staring, however Lady Waldorf and Lord Bass were so immersed into one another that they did not notice. All hatred she had felt for him glided away into dust. They glided around the dance floor, in time with each other and moving as one. Never had Blair danced this well with another man, and never had Chuck felt such connection with a woman before. Blair almost felt sorry when the dance was nearing to a close.

The dance ended almost as quickly as it started. When they walked off the dance floor, Chuck left their hands intertwined. Blair did not notice.

"That was a lovely dance, Lady Waldorf. Thank you for the honor," he said with a bow.

Realizing one of the other ladies were eavesdropping, she replied, "Yes, yes it was." And truth be told, in her heart she believed it was the best dance she'd ever had. They had chemistry, she admitted shamefully. Her current greatest enemy could also be the man that her body was most attracted to.

"I must leave for my carriage. Do you need a ride?" he asked her, smirking. He knew she would deny him the opportunity, but it was worth a try. After all, last time…

"Never with you," she hissed quietly, as she turned and stalked off.

Never stopped you before, Chuck thought. But Blair was one of a kind. She was fierce, with a fire within. And Chuck was intrigued. He didn't even notice the other ladies trying to flirt with him. Blair would be hard to chase and win over, but she was worth it.

* * *

"Chuck, what was that all about?" Lord Archibald said as he tapped Lord Bass' arm. He looked like a jealous boyfriend, Chuck noticed. It was kind of sad that he would ditch a beautiful girl when he still had feelings for her.

"What was what about?" Chuck smirked. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You dancing with Blair. Like that."

"I'm sorry I offended you, but I thought you two had ended relations," Chuck said quietly. Nathaniel looked shocked.

"And where did you hear that? I told no one," Nate stated, confused. Chuck then realized his mistake. Nobody but Blair was supposed to know.

"Uh, Serena told me. Now, I must go home?" Chuck asked.

"You better not mess with her, Chuck. She's delicate," Nate said, with a crease in his forehead.

"Hardly," Chuck muttered to himself with a smirk as he walked to his carriage. Two elegant black horses were tossing their heads in anticipation of returning to the stable. Chuck patted one, his prized stallion he used for hunting, as well as the occasional drive to the dances.

"I think we're ready to take off, Lord Bass," one of his attendants informed. Chuck took one last glance at the entrance to the ball, seeing Lady Blair coming down the steps, having a conversation with his best friend. She noticed him staring, and gave him a glare. He watched Nathaniel kiss her hand, who smiled as she climbed into her carriage, pulled by two majestic grey mares. How he yearned for her.

* * *

A/N: Update! Yay. That was fairly quick, right? It might not be as long as some of you may want, but it is triple the length of the last one. It was extremely hard for me to get writing again, as I haven't in a while, but writing this has been very refreshing. I'm happy so many are enjoying it as much as I am.

As always, reviews are much appreciated, and I promise I will reply to all of you. :D

My lovely reviewers include notoutforawalk, SaturnineSunshine, epicCHAIR, TriGemini, abelard, SakuraSherryHalliwell, D, HnM skinnys, Penelope, cj-the-greatest, MyNameisErika, caitlinc1991, vampirebooklover09, Maggie Hu, and Guardian Izz! Thank you thank you thank you! It meant so much to you. I have never gotten this many reviews on any of my stories, even the ones that have 4 chapters. hahah


	3. Chapter 2

As the sun was rising in London, all maids were going from door to door preparing the Van der Woodsen house for morning. They brought candles, and placed breakfast and a glass of juice on a tray besides each person's bed. They did so making no sound at all, and with great care not to disturb anyone.

"Lady Serena, you have a visitor that has arrived," a woman dressed in black and white said to the curtain of Serena's bed.

"Oh, whoever could it be this early in the morning?" Serena questioned, worried.

"Lord Nathaniel Archibald is here to see you." Serena was now bordering on concerned, never had he came this early.

Serena slid off her bed, and allowed her maid to dress her. A lovely coral gown highlighting Serena's natural sunny disposition was put into place. Her golden locks were tied up into a bun, and diamond and sapphire earrings, a gift from Lord Archibald a couple year ago, were put into her lobes. When her servant was satisfied, she was ushered into the meeting hall.

Nate looked around the room unsure if this was a good idea. He had been confused and suspicious of Chuck's comment about the break in his and Blair's relationship. Therefore, he decided to ask Serena if what he had said was true.

"Nate! What a delight it is to see you!" Serena grinned. Nate loved the way she was so carefree, and unlike most of the other ladies in London. She was truly happy, and everyone around her caught her happiness.

"How are you Serena? Hope everything is well," he smiled, as the maids started to retreat from the room. As soon as they shut the door, she jumped into his arms, dropping her façade. He spun her around, as she squealed in delight. They always acted like kids around each other, despite their age.

"It's been great Nate, but how have you been?" Serena smiled.

"Not so great. Actually, that's why I'm here. It's about Blair."

"Oh no, what's wrong?" she asked, her brow wrinkling. How could he break the news to her? He and Blair had been dating for almost four years now, all through high school. Serena was so used to them together so it would certainly be a surprise.

"We broke up," he stated, looking down to his shoes to hide his emotions. She touched his arm, and he looked up at her, "I thought you knew."

"Of course not! How could I have known?" Serena asked, concerned.

"Chuck told me you told him that we broke up. I knew something was up, he's messing with Blair. I don't know what's going on between them, but we have to get down to the bottom of this," he said, eyes full of apprehension. She nodded her head in agreement, and then rose to fetch some beverages. Coming back with a maid, carrying a tea set, she sat back down and grasped the teapot.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked. He smiled, his mind beginning to scheme.

* * *

Lady Blair Waldorf placed her foot in the stirrup and climbed aboard her horse, Alto, and walked forward. She had many horses, but Alto was her favorite. Living next to the countryside, there were dozens of acres devoted to pasture land. Alto was a chestnut Hanoverian, imported from Germany, and he had a past of jumping and foxhunting. Sometimes she used him for foxhunting, but today she was just going for a ride through the woods.

Knowing there would be many logs on the red trail to jump over, she decided on that one, although she had only been on it once before. She noted that she had to pass through the back of a large estate to continue, but no one had had any problems with the landowner yet. Squeezing the sides of her horse, she started to trot, her horse's ears pricking up.

After 20 minutes or so, she reached the estate. She slowed down, taking in the beautiful house beside her.

"Blair," a too familiar voice shouted behind her. She turned around; anxiety striking as she realized Chuck Bass was the owner of the estate. Of course.

He came cantering over to her. She had every urge to dig her heels into the horse and gallop home, but she knew he would chase her, and judging by his tall black horse, he would be close behind.

"What can I do for you, Lord Charles?" she asked sweetly, keeping her façade.

"Actually, I was wondering the same. You are on _my _property," he reminded her, smirking. She groaned inwardly, realizing she was on Bass land.

"Perhaps I'll leave then. Good day," she said quickly, walking off.

"Blair- I'm so sorry." This made her stop, and she glanced behind to see a sincere expression. She was skeptical, but allowed him to finish, "What I said to you at the ball was out of line. I have no intention to tell anyone about the night we shared together."

He watched her closely as her whole body relaxed. He walked over to her, his horse nosing the other, and said, "What I felt that night was unreal. I know you felt the same. We had chemistry."

Blair's mouth opened a little as she heard the words. She knew he was speaking the truth, and that's what killed her. She just couldn't accept that she had feeling for the infamous Chuck Bass. She shook her head, "You're wrong. I had too much to drink, and we got carried away. I'm sorry." Her heart sank as she spoke those words.

She was lying. Blair Waldorf was never good at lying, at least not to him, but he had to wait for the truth, no matter how painful it was. If two people are meant to be with each other, they'll eventually come together. There was no avoiding the inevitable. And so he nodded his head, whispered his goodbyes, and left just as soon as he came.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really sorry that was kinda short, but I wanted to give everyone a little Thanksgiving gift: a new chapter! Enjoy it, I hope that you're pleased, and please please review! I had much less reviews for the second chapter, which kind of disappointed me, so please make me happy and review! New chapters come faster if I'm happy. :D And always, a thanks to those who _did _review (and not just click the Story Alerts button): SaturnineSunshine, epicCHAIR, LisaLevine, vampirebooklover09, SakuraSherryHalliwell, D, abelard, Chair4vr, aand TriGemini. Many hugs to all of you!

Oh and by the way, wasn't Monday's episode so good, but so sad when they broke up. Ugh. Props to the person who finds a direct quote from the episode in this chapter. :P


	4. Chapter 3

As afternoon became evening, dress fitting at the Waldorf's commenced. From bright shades of blue to subtle greens, the dressmaker had every color and every style money could buy. Ladies Eleanor and Blair Waldorf were in the master bedroom, trying on an array of clothing for Blair's birthday that was soon approaching.

"Mother, this hemline is not to my liking. Must my dress sweep the floor? Surely it would get dirty," Blair stated. She turned around, looking at the dress the dressmaker had used for the example at what the finished dresses would look like. She fingered a shorter dress, to Eleanor's horror.

"Blair dear, you will wear what is appropriate for a lady your age. I will not make an exception for you. And besides, this fabric is elegant and sophisticated," Eleanor pointed out, motioning to the dressmaker that she would take that fabric to make into a dress. He took the material from Eleanor's hands, separating it from the others.

"Very well mother, but I will choose the fabric for the next dress. Ralph- do you have any red velvet?" she asked, perking up as he handing her several samples of the rich fabric. Eleanor groaned quietly, giving up. If her daughter wanted this kind of attention, she would certainly get it. After all, it's not as if she had ugly children!

Blair touched the velvet, feeling pleased. She knew Chuck would love the way the dress clung to her curves. As she and her mother bid farewell to the dressmaker with promises of several new dresses within the week, she left the room, stepping to the parlor for some tea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lord Charles was riding on his estate with his best friend, also known as Lord Nathaniel. He whistled in time with the horse's hoof beats, annoying Nate greatly.

"So I talked to Serena yesterday…" Nate started, glancing over at Chuck, who was expressionless.

"And? Did you two turn the conversation into something a little more interesting?" Chuck smirked, avoiding the topic. Nate rolled his eyes, sighing.

"She didn't know about Blair and I. What are you playing at, Chuck? I don't understand why you're doing this to her," he said.

Chuck stared at Nate and gulped, "Some things aren't worth understanding, Nathaniel. It's nothing." Nate shook his head in displeasure, and spurred his horse forward into a canter toward the trails.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chuck shouted as his friend left him. His brow folded as he looked on in confusion.

"Home," Nate replied in the distance.

Chuck wordlessly turned his horse around and walked to the barn. He wasn't looking for anyone's approval- especially Nate. Except maybe one person. But that was different; Blair was Blair. There was something different about her- something he had never felt with any other girl he had been with, and he knew she could seem fragile as Nate said, but there was a fire he had unleashed that night, and that side of her he was eager to see again.

* * *

Blair reached for the teapot, smiling at her guests. The Calloways had stopped in unexpectedly, to Blair's frustration. She had just wanted quiet teatime by her lonesome, to try to gather her thoughts, however always adaptable; she kept the perfect façade, masking what was really streaming through her mind.

And inside, she was screaming. Nothing was going her way, and nothing made her more upset than that. She still hadn't made up her mind on Chuck, and her mind was going in all kinds of directions. Blair Waldorf liked order, organization. And her life currently was anything but.

Talking to the Calloways was unusually tiring, and Blair suddenly wanted to see Chuck. Part of her wanted to tell him everything, tell him all about her sorrows, but another part, the more realistic, knew she didn't know what he would do with that information. He was unpredictable. And that was everything Blair was against; but his sinister looks and sultry smirk drew her towards him, like a magnet.

Blair couldn't help but want him.

But Nate… Nate was so great at being her prince charming. He was sweet, handsome. Maybe he hadn't meant it. Maybe she had been rash to say relations between them had been strained for quite a while. At the ball the other night, Blair had noticed the way his eyes gleamed in the light, and she felt some sort of connection between them as she had blushed when she almost tripped over him. Finally deciding to take charge of her thoughts, Blair excused herself to the ladies' room and reached the study to find parchment and ink. In her careful cursive handwriting, she wrote:

Nathaniel,

I do hope we can meet over tea tomorrow at brunch before my birthday night. I must discuss with you some concerns I have for our future, or whatever is left of it. If you wish to appear, please send a reply before tomorrow. You know I do not like to be kept waiting.

Sincerely, Blair

With a flourish, Blair signed her name. She had wrote three letters before the finished product, one reason being that she had written 'Love, Blair' automatically as her signature, but knew it would be inappropriate, and tossed the parchment away. Calling one of her servants, she told him to carry the letter to Lord Archibald immediately. He scurried away, and she silently walked over to the grand windows, and watched as the servant found a ready horse, mounted, and was off. She turned her back on the window, and leaned on it with a sigh, head tilting back.

She had no idea what lay ahead for them, but she at least wanted to try to make things up. Chuck had to be forgotten if she wanted to progress into a lady she knew she could be, and what better way than to redeem her man? Plan in place, Blair straightened herself and strode proudly into the dining hall, where the Calloways and her mother sat.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey there, sorry this update has taken so long and still isn't that lengthy. I tried to be as descriptive as possible but eventually enough was enough. Also, there wasn't much to this chapter, and no CB interaction- sorry about that. I promise much CB interaction for the next chapter, which will be, as you may have guessed, Blair's birthday. I will stop following the TV show here, and go my own way from now on. It's been nice following the episodes 107 and some of 108 but it was also restricting as well. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and please review!

On to the topic of reviewing. For the prologue, I received 16 reviews. Second chapter, 8 reviews. Weird huh? It kind of dissapointed me, especially because so many people are story alerting this story, but not reviewing. I'm glad people are enjoying it (I think), but why not review? A simple "Good work." would suffice. To all my wonderful reviewers, CBBW3words8letters, TriGemini, cj-the-greatest, vampirebooklover09, abelard, D, QueenBee10, and Guardian Izz. It means so much to me, and thank you a hundred times over!


End file.
